One More Time
by WeepingclovnCosplays
Summary: A Short story about how Harley Quinn can't seem to let go the Joker. "Harley Quinn was sitting by the window in her small apartment. It had been three months since the Joker had kicked her out, she didn't even remember what the fight had been about any more. All she knew was that there had been too many fights like it and this time she wasn't going to come crawling back..."


Harley Quinn was sitting by the window in her small apartment. It had been three months since the Joker had kicked her out, she didn't even remember what the fight had been about anymore. All she knew was that there had been too many fights like it and this time she wasn't going to come crawling back... she really wasn't. She had wanted to so many times. She had once or twice picked up the phone to call him, just to hear his voice, but had hung up before anyone had picked up.  
>She had cried the first couple of times she had seen his face on the news, but now she was over him... Or at least that is what she told herself.<br>Outside, the city was burning, someone had blown a bomb downtown. A small nostalgic smile formed on her lips, that was exactly the kind of thing she and the Joker used to do together. She shook her head and threw the red and black clown hat she had been holding onto the floor. It didn't do her any good to think like that. He was no good for her. He didn't treat her right and she deserved someone a lot better. Someone who wouldn't push her out of a window or out of a moving car.  
>It knocked on her door and she was pulled out of her strain of thoughts. She got up and went to open it. The knocks became louder and harder. "Yeah, yeah! I hear ya'!" She called as she unlocked the door. Who could it be at this hour? It couldn't be the landlord, could it? She had already paid this month's rent.<br>Harley gasped as she open the door. There, just outside her doorstep, stood the Joker. He was towering over her, a displeased look on his face.  
>"What are you doing here?" She said harshly, trying to hide the fact that a little part of her was happy to see him. She had missed him, after all.<br>"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked, not a smile on his face. Harley bit her lip, she really shouldn't. He couldn't just waltz in here and be part of her life again. She was done with all of that, wasn't she?  
>"You kicked me out, remember?" She shot, trying not to let her guard down. Not to fall for his sad eyes or soothing voice. The Joker rolled his eyes and walked inside, brushing Harley away. He didn't push her very hard, he didn't need to. Deep down she wanted him to come in, she wanted him to take her back... But she couldn't tell him.<br>"Come in, then." She said unnecessarily as she closed the door behind them. She looked at him for a while, not saying anything. He walked around her apartment, already owning the place. She wanted to touch him again, kiss him... anything. Instead she sent him a half smile. She was about to ask him again what he was doing here, but her words disappeared as another bomb blew outside, causing her apartment to shake. The Joker looked at her.  
>"You like?" he asked gesturing to the chaos outside. She looked outside, sighing deeply. She had always loved fireworks.<br>"It's pretty..." She said softly. She could feel herself letting go, being pulled back... She didn't want to. "Come with me." The Joker said. It wasn't an order, but there also was no arguing. She looked at him. "Where to?" She asked. it was meant to be a _no_, but she couldn't bring herself to say no to him.  
>He walked to the door and reached his hand out to her, his face softened, a tiny smile formed on his face. "C'mon, Harl'. For old time's sakes?" Her heart melted away, she could never deny him when he smiled at her. She took his hand "for old time's sakes..." She almost whispered. He walked her to the roof, holding her hand all the way up the stairs. She clenched to him, not wanting to let go. They stood close to the edge and looked over the city. She looked at him, then at the city.<br>"What is all this?" She asked, pointing out at the flames. He held a hand up, saying:"Wait". Then he pointed to a building. The building went up in flames, as another bomb exploded. Suddenly Harley realised it. The fire was in the vague shape of a giant, burning heart. She looked at him, smiling brightly. "Puddin'...!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and looked over the burning heart. It was so pretty and warm. She could feel the dry air as they stood there, watching it. "What do you say, Harl'? Wanna get down from here? Go home? Have a little fun, just like old times?" The Joker asked as he put his arms around her waist and smiled a big smile at her. She beamed back at him and nodded as she kissed him passionately. He really was the sweetest, she thought happily to herself. As they walked down the stairs and onto the streets below, the Joker said:"Oh, and by the way, I set up a plan to rob the Art museum and I kinda need your help getting past the guards." She looked at him with a smile "A-okay, Mr. J!"


End file.
